1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a test circuit and a test method of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may operate by receiving a power supply voltage from outside the semiconductor apparatus. The recent developmental trends of a semiconductor apparatus includes high integration, is directed to high speed operations and low power consumption. However, high integration and high speed operation developments have a trade-off relationship with low power consumption developments. In the case where a semiconductor apparatus operating at a high speed uses a power supply voltage with a low level, it is difficult to secure the precision of signals to be transmitted and received inside the semiconductor apparatus or between the semiconductor apparatus and a controller. Therefore, it may be difficult to ensure the operational reliability of the semiconductor apparatus. Hence, in order to secure the constant performance of a semiconductor apparatus, it may be important to constantly retain the level of a power supply voltage to be used in the semiconductor apparatus and monitor a variation in the level of the power supply voltage according to an operation of the semiconductor apparatus.
A semiconductor apparatus is generally manufactured on a wafer. Various tests may be performed before the semiconductor apparatus is packaged and is placed on the market as a product. Because a large number of different kinds of tests are included according to the operation modes and stress circumstances of the semiconductor apparatus, it may be difficult to separately perform a test in such a way for monitoring a variation in the level of a power supply voltage according to operational states of the semiconductor apparatus.